Legend Of Zelda: The Negative Triforce
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Link keeps having strange dreams about a swordsman who behaves like a wolf using the Master Sword to shatter what looked like a twisted version of the Triforce that was created by Demise's magic. Later, Tabuu sends Vaati and Zero2 into Lorule to search for the pieces of something called the Negative Trifoce. Can Link stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Wolf's Warning**

(Demise's castle 1,000 years ago)

The Demon King, Demise was in his throne room, crafting what looked like a black Triforce out of his own dark power.

Demise- Hylia might have her golden power, the Triforce, but if she can create the Triforce, why can't I? I'm only ashamed I didn't think of this sooner. Would've saved me much time instead of all those failed attempts at claiming Hylia's only to be stopped by a warrior wielding her Master Sword. Soon now…the people of Hyrule will experience the Triforce in its negative form!

Suddenly, Demise's servant, Ghirahim, rushed into the throne room and was looked injured. Cuts and bruises were covering his body.

Ghirahim- Master, we have trouble!

Demise- By the look of things, you've failed to defeat Hylia's chosen champion and that enchanted sword.

Ghirahim- It's not just the swordsman, master! There were two other men who claimed to be from a distant land called the Mushroom Kingdom! It was three against one and I couldn't handle being ganged up on like that! To make matters even worse, one of the Lord of the Universe's sons is friends with those two strangers and they've been informed about your plan!

Demise- …(Grunts)…Well, this is troublesome news.

Suddenly, the sound of Demise's guards screaming could be heard from the throne room and it sounded like the door was being banged on. Eventually, the door was knocked off its arch and on the floor of the throne room. But what was strange was what was standing on the knocked over doors was a gray wolf.

Demise- Huh…? A wolf? What's a wolf doing here in my castle?

Ghirahim- Master…that is no wolf…

Then the wolf rose to its feet, revealing that it was actually a man wearing the pelt of a gray wolf.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What does it look like? I'm here to huff, puff, and blow your place down!

Demise took notice that Ghirahim was taking a few steps backwards from this man dressed like a wolf.

Demise- So this is who Hylia gave the Master Sword to? To think, Ghirahim was bested by someone who dresses like an animal.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I do more than dress like a wolf. I was raised like a wolf, I hunt like a wolf…

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt pulled out eight daggers and held them in each webbing of his hands. Then he pulled out the Master Sword and placed the handle sideways in his mouth.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the Master Sword in his mouth)- And I fight like a wolf! (HOWL)

A few Moblins tried to attack the swordsman in the wolf's pelt from behind, but the swordsman in the wolf's pelt blocked the Moblin's spear with four of the daggers held in one of his hands. Then with quick reflexes, much faster than that of any human, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt struck down the Moblins that tried to attack him.

Demise- I'll admit, you are able to move with the speed and grace of an actual wolf. Ghirahim, get rid of him!

Ghirahim- Master, I'm still injured after that freak and those two mustached blimps ganged up on me!

Demise snapped his finger and Ghirahim was instantly healed.

Demise- Now you should have no excuse, Ghirahim. Like I ordered before, get rid of this man who thinks he's a wolf!

Ghirahim- As you wish, Master! I will not make you regret giving me this second chance!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the Master Sword in his mouth)- Move it, Ghirahim! I'm here for Demise, not you!

Ghirahim- Sorry, dumbass! But my master has ordered me to kill you! And that's what I intend to do, Wolf!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the Master Sword in his mouth)- I think you forgot I wasn't alone in that fight earlier…

Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt dropped to the floor in a T position as a way of ducking under a massive red and green swirling fireball coming right at Ghirahim. Ghirahim created a magic barrier to block the fireball, but he saw the swordsman in the wolf's pelt rushing right passed him. He was running on all fours like a wolf, but he was also running at the speed of a wolf and heading straight for Demise. Ghirahim tried to attack the swordsman in the wolf's pelt, but he noticed a fist coming at him from behind. Ghirahim managed to dodge and saw a man who looked like Fire Mario and a man who looked like Fire Luigi standing behind him.

Ghirahim- You two again?!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Wolf, Loewy and I will handle Ghirahim! Don't worry about us!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the Master Sword in his mouth)- Thanks, Marco! You're all mine now, Demise!

Demise- So be it, you retarded animal! I can't wait to see the look on Hylia's face when I show her your severed head! And I will finally conquer Hyrule with my Negative Triforce!

Then the Master Sword and Demise's sword clashed and a bright light was admitted from both swords when they touched.

(Link's house 1,000 years later)

Link quickly sat up after waking up from a dream he was having. Link put his hands on his kneecaps (despite his lower half was still under the blanket of his bed) and began breathing heavy, like he was trying to calm himself down. There were also beats of sweat dripping from his face.

Link- What the hell was that?! I keep having that same dream where I'm a man dressed in a wolf's pelt fighting Demise…

Link calmed down a bit and got out of his bed.

Link- Maybe some Lon Lon Milk will help me get some sleep.

After Link left his bedroom, the Master Sword (despite being sheathed) admitted a bright glow for a moment or too. And there was a sound coming from the Master Sword that almost sounded like the howl of a wolf. But the Master Sword stops this before Link returns to his room.

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Vaati, Zero, and Pyrrhon were standing in the foyer of Tabuu's palace.

Vaati- I do like the fact that Master Tabuu said I can keep the Negative Triforce as my reward for this mission, but why is he making me take this mute eyeball with me as my backup?

Pyrrhon- Vaati, don't you also turn into a giant eyeball?

Vaati- True, but that form isn't as creepy as Zero's angelic form. And the fact he never talks and occasionally weeps a tear of blood only adds to his unsettling presence.

Zero slowly moves his eye to looks at Vaati.

Pyrrhon- Relax, Master Tabuu said you're in charge while you and Zero are in Lorule looking for the pieces of the Negative Triforce one of the Master Sword's previous wielders hid there.

Vaati- Lorule…?

Pyrrhon- That's right. You people of Hyrule aren't familiar with the story of Lorule.

Vaati- I'm from the Minish world, not Hyrule.

Pyrrhon- Anyway, Lorule is actually what everyone is Hyrule refers to as the Dark World. It was once a beautiful place until their version of the Triforce was destroyed. The land slowly fell into decay and eventually turned into the wasteland we all know today.

Fawful- You seem very well informed, Pyrrhon…

Pyrrhon quickly looked behind him and saw Fawful with an unusual look on his face.

Pyrrhon- Well…I spend a lot of time on Divinipedia.

Fawful- Divinipedia you say…is that what Pyrrhon do all day on laptop?

Pyrrhon- Uhh…you could say that. Would you like me to send you a link, Fawful?

Fawful- Maybe later. Right now, Master Tabuu ask Fawful to see Vaati and Zero out.

Fawful's headgear creates a massive portal for Vaati and Zero to go through.

Vaati- Alright Zero, let's get this over with as soon as possible.

Zero nodded his head and followed Vaati through the portal before it closed.

Pyrrhon- Well…I'm out of here!

Fawful- Really? Why Pyrrhon leaving so soon?

Pyrrhon- Well…I think I'd like to look up a few more things on Divinipedia in case Master Tabuu need me for whatever mission he wants his followers to do for him next! Catch you later, Fawful!

As Pyrrhon leaves, Fawful continues to look at Pyrrhon in an unusual way.

Fawful- Oh yes…Fawful catch Pyrrhon later. Right now, Fawful should look things up as well while Fawful has free time…hehehehe…I have fury!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wielder Before Link**

(Morning at Hyrule Castle)

Link had entered Zelda's throne room and saw that Impa and Aryll were already there with Zelda. They appeared to be discussing something before they noticed Link walk in.

Link- Oh! Am I interrupting something?

Zelda- Actually, we were talking about you, Link. Aryll has been telling us about the dreams you've been having over the past few nights.

Link- Actually, that's why I came to the castle today. I was hoping you might know the cause of them.

Impa- We believe it's more than that. Your friends from the Super Mario Brothers' Team, such as Ash, Sonic, and Ty, have been experiencing strange dreams too. Oddly enough, those dreams were actually warning signs of something about to happen. Ash dreamt about a prince with some legendary Poke'mon and Ash ended up meeting that powerful Poke'mon, but also a horrible disaster that almost killed Ash. Sonic dreamt about a hedgehog god that was casted out from the gods after a dragon god framed him for his crime and Sonic ended up fighting this dragon god. And finally, Ty dreamt about a gray Tasmanian tiger thief who imprisoned a bunch of black sprites in a swamp and Ty ended up fighting those black sprites. Your dreams about a previous wielder of the Master Sword could be trying to warn you about something.

Link- Wait?! Previous wielder of the Master Sword?

Aryll- Link, there have been hundreds upon thousands of warriors whom the Master Sword accepted as its master. In fact, our father used it before you.

Link- Right…I almost forgot that father was the one before me.

Zelda- Anyway, Aryll did describe this swordsman in your dreams was wearing a wolf's pelt. I did some digging into Hyrule's ancient history and I think I found him.

Zelda handed Link a book and Link saw a picture of a man in the pelt of a gray wolf. Most of his features were covered by the wolf's pelt over his head, but Link recognized this man as the swordsman from his dreams.

Link- Yes! This is who I am in the dreams, but I can't fully remember all the details. Who is he?

Zelda- I don't know what his real name is, but the people of Hyrule referred to him as the Wolf of Hyrule or just simply Wolf. Strangely enough, he was who the Master Sword chose…1,000 years ago…the same time Mario's ancestor put together a team of his own to defeat Tabuu.

Link- And you think this…Wolf…was part of that team?

Aryll- Tabuu, Vaati, and the Pirate Master did mention that one of the members of the original team had the Master Sword. And while you and Pit were in Termina looking for Ganondorf and the Harp of the Gods he framed Zelda for stealing, I'm sure you remember Mutoh showing you a book about how a swordsman dressed in the pelt of a wolf driving the Master Sword through Majora's heart which turned the monster into a mask.

Link- I do remember that, but what does this previous owner of my sword have to do with me. You saying he was part of the original team the fought Tabuu?

Zelda- It's possible. And call it crazy, but even though most of his face is not shown with that wolf pelt, I could've sworn he bore a resemblance to you, Link.

Impa- But is there anything else you can recall from those dreams?

Link- I think I saw Demise, the infamous Demon King from those ancient Hylian legends. He had something called…what was it…it looked like a more negative version of the Triforce.

Zelda suddenly gasped as soon as Link mentioned a different version of the Triforce.

Impa- Your grace, is something wrong?

Zelda- I thought it was just a myth, but if what Link said is true…

Zelda calmed herself down a little and walked up to Link.

Zelda- The Negative Triforce…that must've been what you saw.

Link- How do you know about it?

Zelda- I remember my father telling me about it when I was a girl. They say Demise constructed a Triforce of his own using his own demonic powers like how Hylia created the three Triforce's we know today. But this version was supposed to be darker, more evil, and filled with Demise's dark power. Now that I think of it, that book did mention Demise launching an attack on Hyrule. But it also said that while Wolf was fending off Demise's forces, two men from the Mushroom Kingdom arrived in Hyrule. The royal family were apparently friends with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom back then and she received no replay from Hyrule's royal family about trouble happening in the kingdom, she sent them to investigate. The book also says that Wolf and those two men from the Mushroom Kingdom worked together to defeat Demise. But Wolf reported to Hylia that they caught Demise working on some kind of weapon that not even the Master Sword could destroy. So instead, Hylia took the three pieces of this dangerous weapon Wolf managed to break it into and placed them in different locations throughout the Dark World of Hyrule. Was Wolf the one who stopped Demise from using the Negative Triforce and were its pieces what Hylia hid in the Dark World?

Link- I'm not sure. But to be honest, I'd rather not go to the Dark World unless I had no other choice. Going on a theory by these dreams is not worth going to the Dark World and risking my life fighting those monsters that are much stronger than the once roaming Hyrule Fields. I'm sorry.

Zelda- Understandable. But keep what we've told you in mind, because I know those dreams are trying to warn us of something bad coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wolf of Hyrule**

(Link's house in the middle of the night)

Link was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to process the dream that was forming in his mind as it would seem.

Link- The wolves…Hylia…Hope…Wolf…

(In Link's dream)

A village somewhere in Hyrule was being attacked by a monster called Majora. The village was being burned to the ground and Majora was viciously slaughtering anyone he saw, attempting to leave no survivors.

Majora- I might now know who in this village is destoned to be the next warrior to wield the Master Sword, but I'll make sure that will never happen! Even if I have to murder every single person in this worthless village!

But little did Majora realize, a man and a woman managed to escape with something that appeared to be bundled up.

(In another part of Link's dream)

The man and the woman collapsed to the ground from their injuries and the woman dropped the bundled-up object they risked everything to save from Majora to the ground as well. It was revealed that it was a little baby boy. The baby began to cry a bit, but the man and the woman managed to move closer to the child and tried to comfort him, despite they were suffering from fatal wounds.

Man- Shhh…it will….it will be ok, Hope…

Woman- Don't cry…Hope…be strong, Hope…I know…you'll grow up…to be a good…

Sadly, the life from the man and woman was completely drained. The baby continued to cry next to the corpses of his now diseased parents. However, the cries of the now orphaned Hylian baby attracted the attention of something in the woods. Out of the bushes came two white wolves. A male and a female wolf arrived after hearing the baby's crying.

Male wolf- This was what was making all that noise?

Female wolf- Those must've been his parents over there.

Male wolf- Poor kid. Well, we better get back with the rest of the pack before we're left behind.

Female wolf- You're not thinking of leaving this child all alone?! He'll die out here!

Male wolf- And what do you suggest we do? Raise him ourselves?

Female wolf- Yes. Like our own cub.

Male wolf- Are you mad, woman?! He's kind hunts us wolves! He's not even an actual wolf and the rest of the pack will…

Female wolf- He's just a child. We can tech him how to be a wolf, like us. I simply refuse to abandon him in the middle of the woods and leave him to starve! Or worse! Being found my something less friendly than us!

Male wolf- (Sigh)…fine…

The female wolf approached the child and the baby acted a little afraid at first.

Female wolf- Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.

The female wolf gently removed the blankets the baby was wrapped in and carefully picked him up by putting the baby's neck in her mouth, not biting it of course. But then the male wolf saw something on the baby that made him jump back a bit in shock.

Female wolf (slightly muffled with the baby Hylian in her mouth)- Is something wrong, dear?

Male wolf- I'm…I'm not sure. For a moment…I thought I saw a strange set of symbols on his hand. It looked like a bunch of triangles forming together. But it also seemed familiar for some reason.

Female wolf (slightly muffled with the baby Hylian in her mouth)- I think you're overreacting.

Male wolf- But what should we call him?

Female wolf (slightly muffled with the baby Hylian in her mouth)- Well, we can't ask his mom and dad what his name is…how about…Wolf…I think that's a fitting name for him.

(In another part of Link's dream)

The baby Hylian boy had grown into a man and was living among the wolves as if he were one. In fact, he believed he was a wolf, despite the fact he had no fur, claws, or fangs. But after twenty years with the wolves, he had become as fast and strong as the wolves. Unfortunately, he didn't have any clothes on. But he did have long flowing blond hair and a face similar to Link. One day, this man managed to chaise off a group of hunters that were trying hunt members of his pack and he noticed they left some of their hunting tools behind. The man who looked similar to Link took the daggers and swords the hunters left behind and decided to use them as a substitution for the lack of claws and fangs. He held one dagger in each webbing of his hands and a large sword held sideways while he held the handle with his teeth.

(In another part of Link's dream)

A rival pack of gray wolves were attacking the pack of white wolves in an attempt to claim their territory. As the white and the gray wolves were battling each other, the alpha of the gray wolves was fighting the two white wolves that adopted the Hylian boy earlier. The male wolf was cut in the front right leg and knocked to the ground. The female wolf rushed to his aid as the alpha of the gray wolves moved in.

Alpha of the gray wolves- Pathetic. You're clearly no match for me. Now, give us your territory and I might let you and your pack live.

Male wolf- Never…you bastard!

Alpha of the gray wolves- So be it…

The alpha of the gray wolves was about to attack again, but the Hylian that looked like Link tackled the gray wolf to the ground and away from his wolf parents.

Swordsman that looked similar to Link- Mom, Dad, are you both ok?

Male wolf- Wolf…

Female wolf- I'm fine, but your father's been injured!

Swordsman that looked similar to Link- Fine then. Take care of dad. I'll handle the rest!

The alpha of the gray wolves got up and looked at the swordsman who looked similar to Link.

Alpha of the gray wolves- You're their son? Ha! You don't look like a wolf and you certainly don't smell like one either!

The swordsman who looked like Link put a sword in his mouth and held eight daggers in the webbing of his hands.

Swordsman who looked like Link (slightly muffled with the sword in his mouth)- Then I'll show you just how much of a wolf I am!

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman that looked like Link had defeated the alpha of the gray wolves. He then removed the pelt of the gray wolf and wore it like a trophy. Once the gray wolves saw their alpha was defeated, they immediately retreated from the white wolves' territory. Then members of the white wolves' pack surrounded the swordsman as he now wore the pelt of their enemy. He was also no longer naked. Then the white wolves, including his wolf parents, began to howl in victory as they made him the new alpha of their pack.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- (HOWL)

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt was eating a bore it had recently slain on a large rock somewhere in the woods. Suddenly, he heard something in the distance and turned to where the noise was coming from. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt saw a group called the Yiga Clan cornering and mugging this little Hylian girl who looked no older than ten years old.

Hylian girl- Please! Just let me go!

Yiga Clan member- No way, my dear. Once the master and the great demon king see what we've delivered…

Before he could finish that sentence, a piece of meat with a bone sticking from both ends of the meat hit him on the head and almost knocked him out.

Another member of the Yiga Clan picked up the piece of meat.

Second member of the Yiga Clan- Where did this come from?

Then third and last member of the Yiga Clan that was there turned and saw something charging straight for them.

Third Yiga Clan member- Guys, is that a wolf?

Then the other Yiga Clan members turned around just in time to see a swordsman in a wolf's pelt charge into them. The three Yiga Clan members fell to the ground like bowling pins, but the swordsman in the wolf's pelt accidently ran into a nearby tree. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt quickly got back up and rubbed his forehead.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Damn! That could've gone better.

First Yiga Clan member- This does not concern you, fool! Who do you think you are?!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Me? Just a simple wolf living in the woods. Who do you assholes think you are picking on this little girl like that?!

Third Yiga Clan member- We are the Yiga Clan! Servants of our master, Kohga! And followers of the mighty demon king, Demise!

First Yiga Clan member- And that is no child. Leave us to what master Kohga instructed us to do or pay with your life!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- That supposed to scare me? Because it isn't working.

The second Yiga Clan member drew his knife and tried to stab the swordsman in the wolf's pelt, but the swordsman in the wolf's pelt quickly grabbed the Yiga Clan member's arm and twisted it until he dropped the knife. Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt kicked the Yiga Clan member to the ground and a few feet away from him.

First Yiga Clan member- What the hell?!

Second Yiga Clan member- Such speed! It's as if he actually possesses the reflexes of a wolf.

Third Yiga Clan member- Don't be ****ing ridicules! How can a Hylian match the speed of a wolf?!

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt pulled out his sword and daggers.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (slightly muffled with the sword in his mouth)- I told you, I am a wolf!

The three Yiga Clan members tried to fight the swordsman in the wolf's pelt, but they were no match for how fast the swordsman in the wolf's pelt was. Not as fast as a certain hedgehog god from another story, but faster than any normal human being is capable of moving. After the swordsman in the wolf's pelt defeated the three Yiga Clan members, they ran away, leaving the girl behind. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt put his sword and daggers away and approached the young Hylian girl.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Are you ok?

Hylian girl- Yes. But what's a Hylian like you doing in the woods and dressed like a wolf?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I already told those three goofs that I'm a wolf.

Hylian girl- Does a wolf use weapon like those?

Then the sound of wolves howling was heard in the distance. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt began howling as well. But while he was howling with the sound of the wolves, the Hylian girl saw the symbol of the Triforce on the back of the swordsman's left hand.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- My pack is calling. I should be going. Stay safe.

After the swordsman in the wolf's pelt left, the Hylian girl thought to herself.

Hylian girl- He has the Triforce of Courage…is he the one I've been looking for? The one…to wield that sword…?

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt was alone at the lake one night, taking a drink like a wolf. Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt noticed something odd in the water's reflection. There appeared to have been something glowing behind him. When he turned around, he saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a long white robe. She also had a bright golden aura around her. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt was scared at first and quickly moved behind a tree.

Hylia- There is no reason to be scared of me, Hope.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Hope? Uh…actually, my name is…

Hylia- Wolf was what the wolves named you after they found you in the woods when your parents died. Hope was your original birth name.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What?! No! This can't be…there must be some mistake! Who are you, anyway?

Hylia- I am the goddess, Hylia, the creator of Hyrule. And believe it or not, we've met earlier today.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- The girl who was being attacked by those three creeps!

Hylia- Correct. I was in disguise, trying to find the one who is worthy to wield something very special. However, the Yiga Clan saw through my disguise and tried to capture me. That is, until you came, Hope.

Then Hylia grabbed the swordsman's left hand and showed him the Triforce on the back of his hand.

Hylia- This is the Triforce of Courage. One of the three sacred golden powers gifted to a select few Hylians every generation. You had to be a Hylian and not a wolf to carry this. After we met, I investigated your past and found out the truth.

Then Hylia changed the reflection in the lake to change into images of the past.

Hylia- Your real name is Hope and you were born in a small village in Hyrule. However, a monster named Majora used a seeker spell to try and find the next Hylian to be chosen to use a powerful weapon. The seeker spell led him to that village, but it did not tell him who in that village it was. So he decided to leave no survivors. Your real parents gave their lives to get you to safety. That was when the wolves found you and decided to raise you as their child.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I'm…not a wolf…I'm actually…human…?

Hylia- It's the truth, Hope.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- But what does this Triforce have to do with me? Why did Majora attack my home and kill my family? And why are you telling me all of this…?

Hylia- If you want answers, Hope…come to my temple. There is a powerful object there and I want to know if it will deem you worthy of being its new master.

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt and his wolf parents arrived at Hylia's temple where they were greeted by Hylia herself.

Hylia- So good of you to come, Hope. And I see you brought the wolves that raised you.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What you said to me was true. They told me how the found me in the woods after my parents died and that I'm not really a wolf. But they still took care of me and that's good enough for me to still call them my mom and dad.

Hylia- I can respect that. But is that why you're here?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I came to see, if I am worthy. You said Majora was attacked my original home because he was trying to stop whoever was supposed to use some weapon next from doing it. If I'm the last survivor, it must've been me. Hylia, please show me this weapon.

Hylia- Very well. It's right over there.

Then Hylia points to a strange sword that was sticking out of a pedestal in the back of the temple.

Hylia- That is the Master Sword. An enchanted blade crafted from my own magic. It is the single most powerful sword to exist in this world. It is also known as the Sword of Evil's Bane, because it has the power to repel and destroy darkness. It is the weapon Majora feared and it the only thing that can defeat Demise. And only a select few can even touch the sword. To deem whether or not you are worthy…you must pull the Master Sword from its pedestal. Only then will you be its master.

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt turned to look at his wolf parents.

Male wolf- Why are you stalling? Isn't this what you wanted?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- But if I do, will things change between us?

Female wolf- Don't be silly. I know you just found out we're not your real parents, but you'll always be the same Wolf we know and love.

Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt approached the Master Sword and grabbed hold of its handle.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Well…here goes nothing…

Then the Triforce of Courage reappeared on his left hand again as he began pulling on the Master Sword to free it from the pedestal. Eventually, the Master Sword came out and the swordsman in the wolf's pelt was holding the Master Sword over his head as it began glowing with the Triforce's power. Both the wolves began howling at the sight of the Master Sword's power.

Hylia- At last…I have found my champion! My hero to defend Hyrule!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Wait, what now?!

Hylia- I'm afraid that the Master Sword has a price. In exchange for wielding that enchanted sword, you are now in my service. Which means you are now the chosen hero to defend Hyrule from a terrible evil that has tried to consume Hyrule in darkness for more generations than you can imagine. And you must come and face this threat when it comes to Hyrule. For that sword is the only thing that can defeat Demise.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I will accept this responsibility. But I ask for something in return. You said a monster named Majora killed my family. I want to find him…and make him pay for what he's done!

(In another part of Link's dream)

The sky above Hyrule had gone dark and there were monsters falling down like rain. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt was fending off the monsters while a bunch of Hylians were attempting to flee. However, a piece of debris fell off the side of a house and landed on a man's leg. A few of Demise's monsters noticed this and decided to charge for the Hylian while he was down. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt tried to get to the monsters, but he wasn't going to reach them in time, despite his wolf-like speed. However, two men who didn't look like they were from Hyrule appeared and knocked the monsters away from the fallen man. One looked like Mario and the other looked like Luigi. After they drove those monsters away, they both managed to lift the debris off the man's leg enough to get it free. Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt approached the two strange men.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Strange. You don't appear to be Hylians.

Man who looked like Mario- No, we're actually from the Mushroom Kingdom. My name is Marco and this is my brother, Loewy.

Man who looked like Luigi- We came here because the princess believed there might be trouble in Hyrule and asked us to check things out.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Well, you better leave, now. Demise has launched his attack on Hyrule and I don't have time for more bystanders to watch out for.

Man who looked like Luigi- Hey, we happen to be the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes! Who do you think you are?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I am called Wolf and I happen to be the one who the Master Sword.

Man who looked like Luigi- Master Sword?

Man who looked like Mario- It's a sword that's said to possess power of the gods themselves. Every generation, a hero is chosen by this sword. Our friend, Kyrin, explained this to us on our way to Hyrule.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Defending Hyrule is my job. And it's my job to stop Demise and his Negative Triforce.

Man who looked like Luigi- What's negative?

Man who looked like Mario- Triforce, Kyrin also told us about three golden treasures of the gods the people of Hyrule worship. But a negative version?

Swordsman in a wolf's pelt- I managed to get one of Demise's minions to squeal about what Demise was up to. He wants to make another version of the Triforce out of his own magic.

Man who looked like Mario- You can't handle this mess on your own. Even if you wield the Master Sword of legends. If you want to stop Demise and his twisted negative version of the Triforce, you'll need our help to stop him.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I can do this one my own. And I certainly don't need some dipshit from the Mushroom Kingdom telling me what to do. I've been on my own with the wolves since I was two and I've dealt with every threat to Hyrule Hylia has sent me to deal with on my own. Go back to the Mushroom Kingdom if you really want to help.

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt left and the man who looked like Mario was approached by the man who looked like Luigi.

Man who looked like Luigi- You know, for a champion picked by the gods to wield a divine weapon of the gods, he could use better manners.

God who looked like Tabuu- He's not that bad once you get to know him.

Man who looked like Luigi- AAAAH! What the hell, Kyrin!

God who looked like Tabuu- Sorry Loewy, force of habit. But Marco, there is something you should know about that swordsman. He's called Wolf not because of that pelt he wears over his body, but because adopted and raised by the wolves when he was two years old. A monster named Majora attacked his village and he was the only survivor. That's when a pack of wolves discovered him and took him into their pack. Because of that, Wolf has trust issues towards humans. The only one Wolf trusts is the goddess, Hylia. So if you want Wolf to agree working with you to stopping Demise and his Negative Triforce, you'll have to convince Wolf to trust you.

Man who looked like Mario- And how do we do that?

God who looked like Tabuu- That's something for you to figure out. Not me, Marco.

(In another part of Link's dream)

A few of Demise's monsters were in the forest where the pack of white wolves lived and they were attacking the wolves. Two monsters were about to attack the female wolf that raised the swordsman in the wolf's pelt. However, the monster was driven back from the female wolf after being hit with a fireball. The female wolf looked behind her and saw a man who looked like Fire Mario and a man who looked like Racoon Luigi. More of the monsters came, but the two men managed to use their bazar abilities to defeat them and drive them out of the woods. Eventually, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt arrived and saw the man who looked like Fire Mario and the man who looked like Racoon Luigi.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- You again! And in my home! I thought I said…

Before he could shout more, the female wolf was barking and growling. The swordsman in the wolf's pelt also began making those noise as if he were speaking the same langue.

Man who looked like Racoon Luigi- What's going on?

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Not sure, honestly.

Then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt turned to look at the man who looked like Fire Mario.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- You…uh…Marco was it…? You…saved my mother?

Man who looked like Racoon Luigi- That wolf is your mother?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- They took me in after they found me in the woods when I was a baby. That's good enough to call her my mother.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I was just trying to help. I didn't know these wolves were your family.

Then the female wolf and the male wolf appeared behind the swordsman in the wolf's pelt.

Male wolf- Fighting all of these monsters and this dark god by yourself seems a little too much for you.

Female wolf- We have taught you that a pack is strongest together.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt (barking and growling)- I know that, mother. But, Hylia said I'm the one to…

Female wolf- That doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. These people mean well and the fact that he saved me from a monster like that shows he's a strong fighter.

Man who looked like Racoon Luigi- Is he talking to the wolves?!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- He was raised by them.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Ok, my pack says you both are ok. And I guess you were right before. If you two hadn't of been here…I shudder to think of what fate could've befallen my pack.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Does that mean you trust us to let us help you?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- For now. Once we've dealt with Demise, this partnership is finished.

Suddenly, a god who looked similar to Tabuu appeared behind the man that looked like Racoon Luigi.

God who looked like Tabuu- Touching, you got the wolf man to like you.

Man who looked like Racoon Luigi- KYRIN!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Who is this guy?!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- It's ok, Wolf. This is a god known as Kyrin. He's a friend of mine and Loewy.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- You answer from a god too?

God who looks like Tabuu- Not exactly. Marco and Loewy are more independent. I just help them out whenever I can.

Man who looked like Racoon Luigi- And get's a ****ing kick out of spooking me from behind over and over!

God who looks like Tabuu- Back on topic, you should be heading towards Hyrule Castle now. Demise's right hand, Ghirahim, is making his way there. Defeat Ghirahim and all of Demise's troops will retreat back to his castle. Forcing Demise's advancement back to square one.

(In another part of Link's dream)

Ghirahim had knocked the man who looked like Luigi to the ground and was about to attack while he was down. But then the swordsman in the wolf's pelt stuck Ghirahim from the side with a Triforce Cut and knocked Ghirahim into a wall. The man who looked like Mario helped the man who looked like Luigi get back up.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I guess we're even now. You saved my pack and now I've saved your brother.

Then Ghirahim managed to rise to his feet. However, he had his hand placed on his chest to stop the bleeding from a gash on his chest and he was also looking wounded.

Ghirahim- This isn't over, Wolf…(cough)…wait until the master hears about this…

Then Ghirahim snaps his fingers and he teleports in the same manner he did in Skyward Sword.

Man who looked like Mario- Now that their commanding officer is fleeing, the rest of Demise's monsters are retreating as well.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- But we still can't let Demise finish that Negative Triforce.

Then the god who looked like Tabuu appeared behind them.

God who looked like Tabuu- Still need some help I see?

Man who looked like Luigi- GAHH! Please stop doing that, Kyrin!

God who looked like Tabuu- What? I just figured you'd like me to bring you to Demise's castle so you can strike while Demise is still vulnerable.

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt and Demise were clashing their swords. However, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt was holding the Master Sword with his hands instead of his in his mouth. Demise was struggling to hold Master Sword back as it's power began to make the swords shine brighter.

Demise- No! This can't be! My Negative Triforce…defeated! Who are you?!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- I am hope to those in Hyrule that have none! I am the swordsman who will bring light to your darkness! I am…the Wolf of Hyrule!

Then with one powered up Triforce Cut, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt slices this black version of the Triforce into three pieces before it crumbled to the floor. Then the Triforce Cut blasted Demise out of a window of his castle.

(In another part of Link's dream)

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt and the god who looked like Tabuu were in Hylia's temple. The god who looked like Tabuu was struggling to move like there was something in his stomach causing him pain.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Kyrin, you can't leave while you're still this sick!

God who looked similar to Tabuu- Marco and Loewy are being attacked by the Shadow Queen…(groan)…and I can't let food poisoning from a cake you gave to me and Tabuu stop me…but maybe I should've done what Hylia did…and said now to that cake you made…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Then let me help Marco and Loewy instead. I owe them for helping me.

God who looked like Tabuu- The Shadow Queen is powerful…stronger than your average foe…(moan)…even with the Master Sword…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- But a pack is strongest when they fight together!

God who looked like Tabuu- Wait…the others…Chaos, Prince Calmly, Azra, Icarus, King Kong, Kimberly, Simba…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What…?

God who looked like Tabuu- I think I know of others who Marco has helped that might be willing to help as well. Can you find them and bring them to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Sure, I can do that.

God who looked like Tabuu- I guess we can start with Chaos. He can teleport you to the rest with his Chaos Control after you've convinced him…

(Back in Link's room out of the dream)

Aryll was shaking Link up and down, trying to get him up.

Aryll- Link! Wake up!

Link- Aryll, calm down! What's all the yelling about?!

Aryll- Tabuu's power has been detected in Hyrule!

Link- Tabuu, here in Hyrule?!

Aryll- Not exactly. Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom picked up a portal from Subspace opening in Hyrule and at least two of Tabuu's followers came out of it. In short, some of Tabuu's followers are in Hyrule. And you know that can't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cracks in The Wall**

(The Lost Woods)

Vaati and Zero arrived at this one area in the lost woods. They appeared to be standing in front of a glowing crack in a wall.

Vaati- There's the opening Master Tabuu told us about. Not exactly what I was expecting for an entrance to an alternate reality.

Zero began shivering like something was bothering him.

Vaati- What's the matter, Zero? The sun a little bright for you?

Zero nodded his head.

Vaati- Cheer up, because we'll be in Lorule, a.k.a. the Dark World, soon. And the sun rarely shows up in that dying world. It might be a tight squeeze, but we should be able to get in there. According to what Master Tabuu told us, some crazy sorcerer named Yuga used these dimensional cracks to cross over multiple times. We should as well.

Suddenly, Zero turned his body into a black smoke before all that smoke rushed into the crack.

Vaati- Show off…

Then Vaati casted a spell to turn himself into a crudely drawn painting on the wall as the drawing of Vaati slipped into the crack.

(Later in the Lost Woods)

Link and Aryll arrived at the crack in the wall.

Link- You sure this is the place, Aryll? All I see is a crack in a wall.

Aryll- I had to pay a Business Deku Scrub and it wasn't cheap, Link! He told me that he saw two individuals that match the description of Vaati and Zero2 go into that crack.

Link- It seems strange how Tabuu would send two of his followers here. But how could someone as large as Zero fit in there?! That crack looks too small even for Ash's Pikachu.

Aryll put her hand to the crack and felt something from it.

Aryll- Big brother, this isn't a crack…it's a dimensional rift between Hyrule and the Dark World.

Link- Shit! I guess I should've seen this coming! I said I needed a justifiable reason to enter the Dark World and now I got it! As much as I hate those stronger monsters and more hazardous land in that world. And I'm guessing Tabuu sent them after that Negative Triforce I keep hearing about in those dreams where I'm that swordsman who thinks he's a wolf. But the last time I went to the Dark World, I used a magic portal. How can one use a crack that tiny to get in?

Aryll- Not sure how Vaati and Zero2 did it, but I did read in Hyrule's history that a nutty sorcerer named Yuga came from Lorule by turning himself into a painting on the wall and slipping through the cracks.

Link- Uh…Lorule?

Aryll- I forgot that most of Hyrule doesn't remember the Dark World was once referred to as Lorule before it became a dying world. Lorule had its own version of the Triforce, not the Negative Triforce that Wolf hid the pieces in, but it was destroyed to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Thus, Lorule fell into decay and became the Dark World we all know today. And to be honest, there was almost no records about being Lorule in Zelda's library or even what Lorule was like before their world was ruined. Anyway, if Yuga could travel by turning into a drawing on the wall and slipping through the cracks, so can we.

Link- How do you suggest we do that when Zelda isn't here to use her magic?

Aryll- Link, did you forget I have Hylia's magic inside my body and that Zelda and Palutena have been teaching me how to control it?

Link- Sorry, Aryll.

Then Aryll turned Link and herself into drawing on the wall, similar to the drawings of people in "A Link Between Worlds" and they both entered the crack. But little did they know, a small black shadow was following them from behind as it too jumped into the crack after Link and Aryll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Lorule**

(Lorule)

Lorule, also known as the Dark World to most Hylians these days, was a dark and barren wasteland of its former self. The sky is almost always dark, most of the plants and trees were shriveling up, and the land had monsters far stronger than the ones roaming Hyrule calling this place their home. Somewhere in Lorule, the drawing forms of Link and Aryll slipped out of a crack in the wall before they changed back to their normal forms and stepping into Lorule.

Aryll- So this is Lorule?

Link- You could say that. Pretty much every part of this world is a parallel version of each part of Hyrule. Since we crossed over from the Lost Woods, this is the Dark World's version of the Lost Woods.

Aryll- You sure know a lot about this place for someone who didn't know about those dimensional rifts in the walls.

Link- I told you before, I used a portal to cross to the Dark World last time I had to come here.

Link pulled out a small device from his tunic.

Aryll- What is that you're holding?

Link- It's a little machine connected to Ty's radar back in Smash City. If Vaati and Zero2 are here, then we'll know if they're within a hundred miles of us if they use Tabuu's power. And considering how tough the monsters in the Dark World are, they're going to need it. Speaking of, you better be on your best guard too. The reason why I didn't want to come to the Dark World without a good reason is because the monsters in this world are at least ten times stronger than the ones in Hyrule.

Link and Aryll began moving through the wood area in Lorule, but after they left, a strange shadow slipped out of the crack in the wall and proceeded to follow them.

(In a desert area in Lorule)

Zero and Vaati had found a what looked like a piece of a Triforce, only it was black instead of golden. Vaati picked it up in excitement, but Zero's eye opened up real wide and he began jumping around in the air like crazy.

Vaati- Hey, what's gotten your cornea in a bunch, Zero?

Then Zero pressed his eye close to Vaati's face, blinked once, and the image of Link and Aryll exploring Lorule within his eye. Zero blinked again and his eye returned to his giant red eye.

Vaati- So Link and his sister with the goddess' power are in Lorule as well? Perfect! Now I can get my revenge on Link for cutting my head!

Zero shook his head and pointed at the piece of the Negative Triforce in Vaati's hand with one of his angel wings.

Vaati- I know that Master Tabuu told us to gather the pieces of the Negative Triforce that Wolf hid in this hellhole, but I got a score to settle with Link! You'd feel the same way if Kirby were here, since Kirby has killed you more than once.

Then Zero blinked again and his eye showed an image of a tombstone with Vaati's name one it.

Vaati- Fine. We'll gather the pieces first and get the fragment of Master Tabuu's soul first. I can use the Negative Triforce to crush Link afterword.

Zero nodded his head.

Vaati- Alright, Zero. Where to next? Where is the second piece of the Negative Triforce located?

Zero blinked and showed the image a large lake in Lorule in his eye.

Vaati- Lorule's version of Lake Hylia I take it. That's where we'll head out next.

Then Vaati saw a large leviathan in Zero's eye as well.

Vaati- Ok, so this next piece is guarded…I got it! If Link is looking for our trail with that radar that can pick up Master Tabuu's signal, let's give him what he wants.

Zero tilted his head in confusion after hearing what Vaati just said.

(In a village somewhere in Lorule)

Link and Aryll were asking whoever would listen to them if they saw anyone that looked like Vaati or Zero2. However, there weren't that many who'd be willing to talk to them.

Aryll- Shit! I almost thought that guy was going to try and knife us!

Link- Unfortunitly, the Dark World is a place were friends are scarce those that want to attack us and plentiful.

Suddenly, Link and Aryll heard a noise coming from the radar Link had.

Link- Finally! Looks like someone using Tabuu's power has been detected.

Aryll- Think it's Vaati and Zero?

Link- Possibly. At least it's one of Tabuu's followers. And it appears to be…around where Lake Hylia.

Aryll- Or the Lorule version of Lake Hylia since we're not in Hyrule.

Link- Good point there.

(At Lorule's version of Lake Hylia)

Link and Aryll arrive at this large lake that did look similar to Lake Hylia. However, there seemed to be a few…unfriendly creatures inhabiting the lake.

Aryll- Yeash! That doesn't exactly look like a pleasant place to swim.

Link- I did tell you that the monsters were much worse in the Dark World. But there doesn't appear to be a sign of Vaati or Zero.

Aryll held her hand out to the surface of the water and felt something with Hylia's magic inside of her.

Aryll- I'm picking up something under the water. It's not Tabuu's power…but it's definitely the power of something dark. Almost like…Ganondorf's maybe.

Link- I think I get it now. A piece of the Negative Triforce is at the bottom of the lake. But if this lake really is as deep as Lake Hylia, we're not gonna be able to get close to the bottom without some means of breathing underwater.

Link reaches into his tunic and pulls out a Zora Tunic and a Zora mask.

Link- These are all I got to let us breath underwater. You want the tunic or the mask?

Aryll- I'd rather not be forced into the body of a Zora with a hexing mask like that one. I'll take the tunic.

Aryll takes the Zora Tunic and puts it on. Then Link put the Zora Mask on his face and turns into Zora Link. Zora Link and Aryll, now wearing the blue Zora Tunic, swam down to the bottom of the lake. But since Link was using the Zora Mask, he had to use the Zora fins instead of his usual weapons while underwater. They did try their best to avoid fighting the monsters, but there were some fights that were unavoidable. Eventually, Zora Link and Aryll got to the bottom of the lake.

Zora Link-Still no sign of Vaati or Zero, but keep your eyes peeled. If a piece of the Negative Triforce really is down here, they must be close by.

Aryll nodded. But shortly after, Aryll thought she saw a looming shadow hovering just above them and felt that something was watching them. Aryll quickly turned around and looked above her, but she saw nothing.

Zora Link- Something wrong, Aryll?

Aryll- I'm not sure…but I don't think we're alone down here…

Zora Link- You mean Vaati or Zero?

Aryll- No…I mean…something else…

Suddenly, Aryll felt her foot kick something sticking out of the ground. Half of it was buried in the ground, but it looked like a black Triforce with a dark glowing aura surrounding it.

Aryll- What is this?

Zora Link felt a slight burning sensation on his left hand and saw the Triforce of Courage lighting up.

Zora Link- Whatever it is, the Triforce of Courage is reacting to it. But in an unpleasant way…

Aryll- This must be part of the Negative Triforce. Yes…I feel essence of Demise's dark magic coming from this.

Zora Link- We better grab it then. Can't let Tabuu and his followers get their hands on it.

Aryll reached out and pulled the piece of the Negative Triforce out of the ground. But as soon as she did, Zora Link and Aryll thought they felt the ground shake a bit, despite the fact that they were underwater.

Aryll- Big brother…did you feel that…

Before Zora Link could answer, a huge creature that resembled some kind of serpent emerged from the ground and roared at them.

Leviathan- (ROAR)

Aryll- I don't think the piece of the Negative Triforce was left unguarded!

Zora Link- We better get to the surface, quickly! We can't beat that thing while it's in its element!

Zora Link and Aryll began to try and swim to the surface, but the leviathan swam very fast, especially for its size. It lunged for Aryll, but Zora Link jumped in its way and blocked it with a water barrier Zora Link surrounded his body with.

Aryll- Since when could you do that?!

Zora Link- I can only use this while the Zora body this make has given me is underwater. However, it also drains my magic. I can't keep this up for long!

As the water barrier was starting to fade, Aryll got an idea. She quickly grabbed Zora Link by the shoulder and cast Forare's Wind. Then Zora Link and Aryll, still wearing the Zora Tunic, teleported back to shore, but still at the lake.

Aryll- That was close!

Zora Link- Agreed. Now let's get out of here before…

Unfortunately, the leviathan emerged from the water with its lower half still submerged.

Leviathan- (ROAR)

It shot out a stream of water from its mouth, similar to a power washer, and knocked Zora Link and Aryll to the ground. The Zora Mask fell off Link's face, changing him back to normal. Aryll however, dropped the piece of the Negative Triforce. And before she could pick it up, a clawshot was fired from above, quickly grabbed hold of the piece, and reeled the piece in almost as quickly as it was launched. When Link and Aryll looked up, they saw Vaati riding on top of Zero2's halo as Zero2 floated a few feet above the lake.

Vaati- I told you this would work, Zero. I knew they'd get passed the leviathan Hylia put in this lake if we left a trail of Tabuu's power for them to follow.

Zero just rolled his eye in response to Vaati's comment.

Link- What the **** are you talking about, Vaati?!

Vaati- I'm so glad you asked, Link. After a swordsman who was a member of the previous Super Mario Brothers' Team threw a piece of the Negative Triforce into this lake, Hylia put that creature to stop anyone from taking the fragment of the Negative Triforce. Zero can't exactly stand water since he's just a big eyeball and dealing with that creature while underwater would be more of a hassle than I'd like it to. So, I figured you'd come running it I left a small trace of Master Tabuu's power, you'd come running and save us the trouble of dealing with that leviathan. And by the looks of things, its got its sights on you and your sister. Do me a favor and not be killed by that thing. I still want to be the one to finish you after what you did to me before Master Tabuu reattached my head you cut off. Come on, Zero! Let's go to where the final piece is hidden.

Then Vaati and Zero flew off with the piece of the Negative Triforce they stole from Link and Aryll. But before Link and Aryll could chase after them, the leviathan got in their way.

Leviathan- (ROAR)

It fired another stream of water from its mouth, but Link and Aryll managed to dodge. However, the Zora Mask Link dropped was cut in half from the water as if a knife sliced it.

Link- Did that thing just destroy the Zora Mask?!

Aryll- That monster is trying to kill us and you're worried about a mask?!

Link- It's not that! The Zora Mask was a hexing mask, created using magic. They can't be destroyed that easily!

Aryll- Ok, I see what you're referring to now. This leviathan has the ability to compress water to give it the impression of a blade being swung and it's strong enough to destroy something hard to destroy like a hexing mask. Got any ideas, big brother?

Link- Maybe if I can shoot an electric arrow into its mouth, I can knock it out. Can you distract it?

Aryll- I might have Hylia's magic, but I know I'm nowhere near as strong as the goddess herself was with this power!

Link- Would you prefer to try and shoot an arrow instead?

Aryll- I don't have any practice with a bow, so I can't make the shot. Fine Link, but you owe me for acting as the bait.

Aryll cast Din's Fire and it hit the leviathan's face. The leviathan lunched its head at Aryll with its long neck and tried to bite her. Aryll managed to dodge using Forare's Wind to teleport around the small patch of land she was on. Eventually, the leviathan opened its mouth and was about to shoot another stream of water. Link saw his chance and fired an electric arrow into the leviathan's mouth. For a moment, the leviathan was electrocuted and momentarily stunned from the electric shock. But before Link could shoot another arrow, the leviathan smacked Link with its tail and knocked him to the ground. The leviathan was about to shoot a stream of water at Link before he managed to get back up, but Link noticed there was a looming shadow underneath where he was standing and nothing around to actually connect the shadow to.

Mysterious voice- Don't worry! I got you!

Link- Huh…?

Then a hand reached out from the shadow, grabbed hold of Link, and pulled in into the shadow before the leviathan's water attack could hit him. When the smoke cleared, Link and another being emerged from the looming shadow on the ground.

Vivian- Boy, that was a close call!

Link- Wait, Vivian…?

Aryll- Isn't she one of the Shadow Sirens who helped Mario during his "Thousand Year Door" adventure?

Link- She's also one of Kyrin's followers.

Vivian- I know you have questions, but can we save it for after the two of us help you deal with this monster?

Link- Wait a minute! The two of us?

Suddenly, a bunch of deku nuts landed on the leviathan's face and they all exploded all at once. This stunned the leviathan similar to how a deku nut stuns a character in Super Smash Brothers. Then Link saw his old friend, Skull Kid, land close by.

Skull Kid- Now's your chance, Link!

Link pulled out his bow and shot another electric arrow into the leviathan's mouth. This time, the electricity from the arrow knocked out the leviathan and it sank back to the bottom of the lake.

Skull Kid- That sure was one scary looking beast.

Vivian- True, but it was nowhere near as scary as that undead dragon, Bonetail, Mario found at the bottom of the "Pit of 100 Trials" under Rouge Port.

Link- Ok, now that that leviathan has been defeated, did Kyrin send the two of you?

Skull Kid- He did. His spy that's pretending to be one of Tabuu's followers, who Kyrin still refuses to let us know who it is, managed to inform Kyrin about Tabuu trying to put the pieces of the Negative Triforce back together. He told us to follow you into Lorule and to help you out.

Aryll- How were you able to cross over through the cracks?

Vivian- I'm a shadow siren. I have the ability to cross between dimensions. In fact, that little shadow I pulled your brother into was a cross between dimensions. But we got to catch up to Vaati and Zero now that they have two of the three pieces of the Negative Triforce.

Link- So Tabuu is planning to rebuild the Negative Triforce!

Skull Kid- Not exactly. You see, there is something Tabuu really wants, but the only way to get it is if the Negative Triforce is rebuilt.

Link- Makes little sense to me, but if Tabuu wants it, it can't be good.

Aryll- If only we knew where the third piece it!

Vivian- Actually, Kyrin told us where Wolf hid the three pieces of the Negative Triforce before coming here.

Link- And where is the last piece?

Skull Kid- We know that Vaati and Zero got the pieces from the desert and the lake. So the only place left is at the pyramid. The same pyramid you ended up at when you first came to Lorule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Showdown at The Pyramid**

(At this large Pyramid in Lorule)

At the spot where Castle Hyrule is supposed to be located was a large pyramid that almost felt like it belonged in Ganon's Tower. Link, Aryll, Skull Kid, and Vivian managed to get passed the monsters in Lorule and arrive at the pyramid.

Link- Damn, I remember this place…

Skull Kid- You do?

Link- This was where I ended up the first time I came to the Dark World when that strange wizard, not Ganondorf, opened a portal and sent me to Lorule. In short, this was where I took my first step in this world.

Aryll- Link, up there! I see them!

Link looked at the top of the pyramid and saw Vaati and Zero2. It looked like they now had all three pieces and Vaati was trying to use his magic to reunite the three pieces of the Negative Triforce.

Vaati- I know that Master Tabuu can be a bit impatient with things like this, but I'm working as fast as I can! He's just gonna have to wait just a bit longer before I can restore Demise's Negative Triforce and free the fraction of his soul that's trapped within it.

Then Zero heard something behind them and turned to look behind him. Then Zero tapped Vaati's shoulder with his angel wing and tried his best to get Vaati's attention.

Vaatit- What the **** is wrong with you, Zero?! Can't you see I'm…

When Vaati turned around, he saw what Zero2 was trying to inform him about. Link, Aryll, Skull Kid, and Vivian had arrived at the Pyramid and were already at the top where him and Zero2 were parched.

Vaati- Shit! They got passed the leviathan already?! And they're now accompanied by two of Kyrin's followers!

Zero nodded his head.

Link- The jig is up, Vaati! You got nowhere to run and hide now.

Vaati- And I can't let you stop me, Link. Master Tabuu will have mine and Zero's head if we come back empty handed. Zero, keep these retards off my back until I've finished putting the Negative Triforce back together!

Zero nodded and flew himself between Link and Vatti. Zero's eye opened up and fired a bolt of black lightning. Link held up his shield to block the lightning, but the force of the attack caused Link and Skull Kid to fall off the top of the pyramid and land at the bottom. After Link and Skull Kid got themselves back up, Aryll teleported to where they were using Forare's Wind and emerged from a shadow in the ground.

Skull Kid- You couldn't have done that to help us avoid that attack too?!

Vivian- Sorry, it was a think fast situation!

Then they noticed Zero had already reached the bottom of the pyramid and was flying just above them.

Aryll- Link, any advice on how to defeat this guy?

Link- Vaati might be one of my foes, but Zero…he's one of Kirby's, actually. I don't know that much about Zero other than he's a giant eyeball with an angelic look to his design and on occasion, appear as if he's crying a tear of blood from that giant red eye of his.

Zero swipes one of his wings and creates a mini tornado that was launched at Link and the others. They managed to dodge, but just barely. After Link jumped out of the way of that mini tornado, he saw Zero hovering above him again before shooting an energy beam from his eye at Link. Link countered by firing a sword beam from the Master Sword to block the energy beam. Before the smoke cleared, Zero saw Link jump at him from the smoke cloud and attempted to strike him with the Master Sword. Zero avoided Link's attack by flying higher into the sky. But just as Zero was feeling safe flying that high above the ground, Skull Kid blew on his horn and made a whole bunch of these puppets appear. The puppets jumped onto Zero and began trying to attack his body. It looked more like they were just weighing Zero down as he was trying to fly. So Zero tried to shake the Skull Kid's puppets off of him. However, one of the puppets hit one of Zero's wings and made the feathers on it disappear. This caused Zero to stumble in the air, like the wing was damaged. Zero crashed to the ground, but all of the Skull Kid's puppets were destroyed in the landing.

Vivian- That was strange. Zero acted as if his wing was clipped. Did we really damage his wing?

Zero struggled to get himself back into the air, but he didn't look like he was hurt all that much.

Link- His wing might be crippled, but it doesn't look like Zero himself suffered much damage.

Zero turned to face Link, Aryll, Skull Kid, and Vivian before shooting another bolt of black lightning at them. Aryll blocked with Naryu's love, but the magic barrier shattered after the black lightning hit it. Then Aryll cast Din's Fire at Zero, but the flames didn't seem to hurt Zero's body. However, one spark of the flames managed to get into Zero's eye and that caused Zero some irritation.

Skull Kid- Hey, he just reacted to his eye being stung by a small spark of that fire.

Vivian- Makes sense, I guess. His attacks do seem to unleashed from his eye.

Link- So what you're saying is think of fighting Zero like fighting a Gohma. Now I know where to hit Zero. Wish Kirby would've told me back during the season 3 halfway fanfiction when we first realized Zero was one of Tabuu's followers.

Link pulls out his bow and shoots a fire arrow directly into Zero's eye. Zero screams in pain for a moment, but he quickly comes to and glares at Link. Then Zero performed a new trick. He begun spinning his body like a buzz saw using his wings as the blades. Zero dropped to the ground while still spinning and rushed for Link. Link jumped out of the way as Zero's spinning body was slicing the ground open, but Zero also sliced through a large rock like a knife cutting through butter.

Vivian- Since when could Zero do that?!

Skull Kid- Guess Tabuu taught his followers some new tricks after that ambush on Kyrin failed in the season 4 finale.

Aryll- Guys…Zero's coming back!

Link, Skull Kid, and Vivian turned around and saw that the white spinning blade that was Zero2 had turned himself around and was charging for Link again. Link blocked Zero's blade-like wings that were still spinning with the Master Sword, but Link was losing ground. Before Zero could break through Link's guard, Link managed to roll under Zero's spinning body and avoid him. But it wasn't long before Zero turned his spinning body around again at Link. But this time Vivian grabbed Link from the shadow below him and pulled him under, causing Zero to miss him yet again. Zero was wondering how Link vanished like that, but forgot he was still spinning and crashed into the pyramid. Not only did Zero not slice through the pyramid, but his other wing got damaged too. While Zero2 was screaming in pain, Skull Kid managed to make a miniature version of the faced moon in the sky and dropped it on Zero's head while he was distorted. This caused Zero2 to crash to the ground.

Skull Kid- Link, now's your chance!

Link drew the Master Sword and made a quick slashed at Zero's eye. Suddenly, Zero's eye had a gash right down the middle horizontally across the middle. Zero2 continued to scream in pain, but Link didn't give him time to recover. Link charged the Master Sword to full power and struck Zero's eye with a Triforce Cut and the Master Sword pierced the eyeball. The Master Sword was pushed all halfway through the blade into Zero2's eye as more tears of blood pored from it. Link pulled the Master Sword out of Zero2's eye and it now looked like the eye was suddenly gouged out (like the left eye of the author when he was seven). Zero2 barely managed to weakly raise his wing and extended the middle segment of the wing at Link before passing out. Then a black vortex appeared and sucked what was left of Zero2's body back to Subspace. But before Link and the others could celebrate, they saw Vaati walking down the pyramid, except he now had a dark aura surrounding him.

Dark Vaati- Well, I see you've managed to defeat Zero. Guess Master Tabuu should have to correct that weakness of Zero's. But I don't think I'll be needing Zero's help anymore. As you can see, Zero kept you distracted long enough for me to reconstruct the Negative Triforce. I can feel Demise's dark powers flowing through my vanes! Such power! Such a shame Wolf and Hylia couldn't destroy this version of the Triforce Demise created. Now it's my turn to play!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Strength of the Wolf**

Dark Vaati- Well, I see you've managed to defeat Zero. Guess Master Tabuu should have to correct that weakness of Zero's. But I don't think I'll be needing Zero's help anymore. As you can see, Zero kept you distracted long enough for me to reconstruct the Negative Triforce. I can feel Demise's dark powers flowing through my vanes! Such power! Such a shame Wolf and Hylia couldn't destroy this version of the Triforce Demise created. Now it's my turn to play!

Link- You're saying that you've put the pieces of the Negative Triforce together that quickly?!

Vaati- I am a master of the dark arts. Maybe not as good as Ganondorf, but I do know how to work with magic items better than most. I did study under the Minish Elder, Ezlo, during my youth.

Aryll- Minish?

Vivian- Guess you don't know that much about Vaati. He was a Minish that lived with their elder, Ezlo, and studied under Ezlo as his apprentice. Until Vaati stole a magic cap that Ezlo created that grants the wishes of the one who wears it. And Vaati used it to become the Wind Mage that tried to attack Hyrule.

Dark Vaati- And I would've gotten the Light Force like I wanted if Link hadn't butted in and chopped my head off!

Link- Maybe I should do it again, Vaati! And let's see if Tabuu will reattach it a second time!

Link charged the Master Sword to pull power and tried to hit Dark Vaati with a Triforce Cut. However, Dark Vaati stopped the Triforce Cut by using his finger to stop the Master Sword.

Link- What the…?!

Dark Vaati- I'm actually impressed too. Ordinarally, the Master Sword's Triforce Cut would burn like hell to my normal dark magic. But with the Negative Triforce, you toy feels nothing more than a mosquito bite. You'll need more than just Hylia's sacred blade this time!

Dark Vaati then pushed Link away from him and knocks him to the ground.

Dark Vaati- With this power, I'm as strong as the demon king himself! This darker version of the Triforce was created by his magic after all. But I'm curious as to what else I can now do. What do you say we find out?

Dark Vaati pointed at Link with his finger and fired a dark beam from it. But before the spell could hit Link, Aryll suddenly appeared in front of Link and used Nayru's Love to block Dark Vaati's attack.

Link- Aryll…?

Aryll- You might want to hurry up on getting back up! I'm barely able to keep this energy at bay!

The Nayru's Love was starting to crack. But Skull Kid was behind Dark Vaati as he made a miniature version of the moon from Majora's mask appear and tried to have it drop on Dark Vaati. However, Dark Vaati caught the miniature version of the faced moon with his free hand without looking behind him.

Dark Vaati- That trick might've been a threat in Majora's Mask, but you really need to learn better tricks, Skull Kid.

Then Dark Vaati shattered the miniature faced moon in his grip.

Skull Kid- But…Kyrin showed me how to do with since Majora was the one who wanted to make the actual moon fall on Termina.

Dark Vaati- Now that I think of it, why would Majora want to drop the moon on a country if it would risk killing him too? But let's just get back to killing all of you!

Then these small black orbs with eyes on them, used in Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap, appeared around Dark Vaati and they fired a few small laser beams at Skull Kid. Skull Kid was barely able to dodge them, but when one was about to hit him, Vivian quickly grab Skull Kid and pull them both into the shadows in the ground.

Dark Vaati- That ****ing trick isn't going to save you this time!

Dark Vaait's hands turned into large blades and drove them through a shadow in the ground. Suddenly, a scream could be heard before Vivian and Skull Kid were lunged out of the shadows in the ground. Vivian also looked like her left arm was cut into.

Vivian- That's impossible! How could you…

Dark Vaati- I can see all darkness that's weaker than Demise's darkness. Even the frail magic of a Shadow Siren!

Dark Vaati quickly turned around and blocked Link's Master Sword with his two blade hands.

Dark Vaait- You just don't know when you've been outclassed, Link!

Link- Me and my friends have beaten Tabuu! I can take you down too!

The Master Sword began glowing, indicating Link was using the Triforce Cut again. This did cause Dark Vaati to feel the burn from the Master Sword's power. This caused Dark Vaati to flinch back a bit. Dark Vaati's hands returned to normal, but he quickly noticed Link charging at him and dodged. But Link managed to get a good look at Dark Vaati and noticed something was off about him.

Link- Aryll, Vivian, Skull Kid, there's no crest of Vaati's hand!

Aryll- Link, what does that have to do with…

Link shows Aryll the crest of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand.

Link- Me, Zelda, and Ganondorf each have one of these crests on our hands because the three pieces of Hylia's Triforce in our bodies. When Nazo assimilated Ganondorf's Triforce of Power to his body, Nazo bore Ganondorf's crest. But I see nothing of Vaati. That must mean the Negative Triforce isn't inside of him.

Then Link turned to look back at the top of the pyramid and saw the Negative Triforce floating above the top.

Link- The Negative Triforce is still atop the pyramid.

Aryll- If we can destroy that…

Vivian- We could return Vaati back to his normal self.

Link- In those dreams I've been having…Wolf shattered the Negative Triforce with the Master Sword. I should be able to do it too!

Link began running up the stairs of the pyramid, but Dark Vaati teleported and cut him off halfway up.

Dark Vaati- You honestly think I'm dumb enough to let you go near the Negative Triforce with the Master Sword? Think again!

Dark Vaati turned his hands into blades again and swung them at Link. Link blocked with the Master Sword and his Hylian shield. But little did Dark Vaati realize, Vivian's shadow had already gotten her shadow underneath him and managed to grab him and pull Dark Vaati in.

Vivian- Hurry, Link! I don't know how long I can hold him!

Link continued to try and rush to the Negative Triforce at the top of the pyramid. But it wasn't long before Dark Vaati pulled himself out of Vivian's shadow and knocked her down the pyramid stairs in the process. Dark Vaati continued to try and get to Link before he got to the Negative Triforce, but a bunch of puppets suddenly appeared in front of Dark Vaati to block his path.

Dark Vaati- Like I told you before, Skull Kid, you need to learn new tricks!

Skull Kid was standing behind Dark Vaati holding his horn to call those puppets to try and attack Dark Vaati. However, it wasn't long before Dark Vaati smashed all of Skull Kid's puppets. Then Dark Vaati punches Skull Kid in the face and knocked him out.

Dark Vaati- ****ing little forest imp!

Dark Vaati was about to return his attention to Link when a rope of magic energy was lassoed around Dark Vaati's torso. Dark Vaati turned around and saw Aryll using Hylia's magic to create the magic rope.

Dark Vaati- First Link gets in my way and now his younger sister pesters me too. Buzz off, sweetie!

Dark Vaati summoned a few of those black orbs with eyes coming out of them appeared behind Dark Vaati and they shot a few magic beams at Aryll, knocking her out as well. Dark Vaati looked and saw Link very close to the Negative Triforce, about to strike it with the Triforce Cut. Dark Vaati was about to attack Link, but he stepped in another looming shadow and something reached out a grabbed hold of him.

Dark Vaati- Vivian again? I thought I…

But when Dark Vaati looked down, he saw Vivian still knocked out at the bottom of the pyramid. When Dark Vaati looked down, he was a shadow that resembles a wolf's head reaching out of the shadow grabbing Dark Vaati's leg. It looked very much like the female wolf that the swordsman from Link's dream called his mother. Then another shadow form of a wolf's head reached out and grabbed Dark Vaati's other leg. This one looked like the male wolf that the swordsman from Link's dream called his father.

Dark Vaati- What the?! Wolves?! Where did these come from?!

Suddenly, the wolf heads pulled Dark Vaati into the shadow.

(In a black limbo)

Dark Vaati fell into this strange place with darkness in all directions. Dark Vaati saw the shadow form of the two wolves who dragged him down into this place.

Dark Vaati- You think I'm afraid of a bunch of wolves?! I'm using Demise's power! I'm strong enough to crush even Link!

Suddenly, Dark Vaati sees a shadowy figure of a man standing behind the two wolves. This man was covered in shadows, but it was clear that he was wearing the pelt of a wolf over his body.

Dark Vaati- Who the hell are you?

Swordsman in a wolf's pelt- (Growl)

Then Dark Vaati looked and saw what appeared to be four daggers placed in each webbing of the swordsman's left hand.

(Back to the pyramid in Lorule)

Dark Vaati was launched out of the shadow like a cannonball, but he crashed somewhere close to the top. Dark Vaati had a nasty looking wound now on his chest that looked as if the claw of a wolf had sliced through his torso.

Dark Vaati- Wha…what the hell was that…was that…the Wolf…No! It couldn't be…Tabuu said…he died 1,000 years ago…with the rest…of the original team…

To make things worse for Dark Vaati, he turned to look at the top of the pyramid only to see that Link had already reached the Negative Triforce. It took some forcing, but Link managed to push the Master Sword through the Negative Triforce's magic barrier and pierce it. Causing the Negative Triforce to crack and shatter before causing an explosion at the top of the pyramid.

(Link's dream)

Link opened his eyes, or so he thought, and saw nothing but what looked like outer space everywhere he looked. Stars and galaxies as far as the eye could see. But before Link could wonder where he was, he saw a swordsman in a wolf's pelt standing in front of him.

Link- Huh…? Who are…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- (HOWL)

Despite the fact he was not really a wolf, he did a very good impersonation of a wolf's howl. But as soon as he finished howling, his body burst into many lights before vanishing.

(Back at the pyramid in Lorule)

Link began waking up for real and he saw Aryll, Skull Kid, Vivian…and Kyrin standing above him. Kyrin was holding an empty bottle like you'd see in a Zelda game.

Link- Huh…Kyrin…?

Kyrin- I wouldn't try and move too much, Link. The fairy in a bottle I used only revived you. Not heal all of your injuries.

Link- Wait…where's Vaati?

Then Link turned his head and saw Dark Vaati lying in a crater in the pyramid before he changed back to regular Vaati.

Vaati- Damn you…Link…

Then a dark vortex opened up and sucked Vaati back to Subspace. Aryll and Skull Kid helped Link rise to his feet, but they found a videophone lying on the ground.

Link- Please tell me that's not what I think it is!

Kyrin- Afraid so.

Aryll- What's so upsetting about a videophone?

Kyrin- This is the same brand of videophone my brother uses. I guess we should see what Tabuu wants.

Kyrin pushes the button and Tabuu appeared on screen.

Tabuu- Kyrin? To be honest, I was expecting Link to pick up, not my older brother.

Link- What the…Tabuu's body…it looks…

Tabuu- Oh? You noticed the changes, Link? Well, I discovered a few pieces of myself hidden in different locations. Demise's Negative Triforce being one of them. And I've trying to put the pieces back together again.

Then Tabuu appeared to be holding what looked like a black spirit of some kind.

Tabuu- And speaking of which, it's time to put this piece back in…

Then Tabuu absorbed the black spirit and Tabuu's head suddenly grew long flowing white hair. Link was confused at first, but Kyrin grew wide eyed at the sight of this.

Tabuu- Much better. I've now regained 90% of my full power. And I've got my hair back too as an added bonus.

Link- Wait! 90%?!

Tabuu- That's right. I've figured out the reason why I could only reach 80%. Hear that, Kyrin? I've retrieved half of my power that your retarded friend, Marco, managed to snatch from me all those years ago!

Kyrin- That's why you called, to gloat?

Tabuu- You could say that, Kyrin. But here's something for you. Fawful has recently informed me that one of my followers has taken up a certain interest that could potentially interfere with some of my plans. And I'm going to have a…word with him right after this call…hehehe…But I'm sure you'll find out soon since the season 5 halfway story is the next story after this one. Until then, take care and give my regards to the Mario Brothers.

Then Tabuu hangs up and the videophone falls apart.

(Back at Link's house in Hyrule)

Link and Kyrin were standing outside of Link's house.

Link- Thanks for getting me and Aryll back to Hyrule. Hope I'll recover my strength in time for the halfway.

Kyrin- And I better bring the pieces of the Negative Triforce Wolf shattered long ago to my father. Maybe he'll know what to do with them. We can't let someone try to put them together again.

Link- This Wolf…he was the swordsman who wielded the Master Sword that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers team, wasn't he?

Kyrin- Correct, he was. His real name was Hope, but he was given the name Wolf by his adopted family, a pack of wolves that live in the forests of Hyrule. That's way most people referred to him as Wolf. Until he met the goddess Hylia, he thought he was a wolf. Bit of a shock when he realized he was a Hylian instead of a wolf. But he still chose to behave like a wolf. He also eventually met the Mario Brothers who helped him defeat Demise and destroy the Negative Triforce. But I did think it was strange he always carried the Master Sword in his mouth like that. But don't worry Link, because I'm sure all of your questions will be answered soon.

The End

Epilogue

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Pyrrhon was in his room, typing away on his laptop. It wasn't long before Fawful entered the room and approached Pyrrhon.

Fawful- Hey Pyrrhon, Master Tabuu want see in throne room, now.

Pyrrhon- Uh…I'm kind of in the middle of something right now! Can't it wait a little…

Before Pyrrhon could finish, Fawful uses his finger to close the laptop and interrupt whatever Pyrrhon was doing.

Fawful- Master Tabuu not in good mood to wait. He demand Pyrrhon presence…NOW!

Pyrrhon- Ok…I'll go see what he wants from me.

After Pyrrhon leaves his room, Fawful turns around and makes that huge wide grin of his.

Fawful- GAHAHAHAHA! Oh you'll see what Master Tabuu wants from flaming dumbass! I have fury! Hehehe!


End file.
